ALA Arch Part 2
Disclaimer Not only is this going to be updated when I feel like, to save my wrists. AND possibly, VERY LIKELY be joining in at some point. Another disclaimer is Zentreya herself is playing seven characters in this herself. This RP has been planned and put into motion to get the ALA fully involved in an RP. Again, people, it's ALL RP. So please, take it with a grain of salt. The RP aspect is possibly going to be solely from Lamango's POV, even though he's going to try and take part of it. Also a plan to have Miss Minerva DH to log all the stories from multiple people and have them uploaded here. Events? The RP itself is a branch off of The Crossover, due to Zentreya falling for Joey Bagels, thus deeming her weak in the eyes of some of her fellow Generals of the A.L.A. The Army is getting split into multiple factions, with even XerTmet being coerced into serving the L.4.L by Artsy. Rumblings of Zentreya's actual blood sister have arisen... Connection to the Cycle? Zentreya has no memory of Joey Bagels, but still remembers she loved a man at some point. June 27th Act 1: She On a reflective pool, a new figure woke up, stretching. After walking some, the figure went to the Calm Room. She went on to wreck the chess board, and then drew gleefully in the air, before writing. "She's been here." following it up with a 'Gross'. "It's so beautiful...LET'S FIX THAT" She then grabbed two markers and ran rampant in the room, scribbling everywhere, even flying through the air. (Careful notice, she has a mask in her hand while doing so.). She started to write insults on the wall, calling who ever been there a loser, and writing love and crossing it out multiple times. Then she wrote DEATH (which looked like Peath) before warping herself to the ALA base. Back to the Old Haunt: Finding the bar, she grabbed the nearest coke, downing it, before exploring. She found a painting of Zentreya, choking it while caressing her cheeks, before she found the DJ booth. She turned on Savannah, but as soon as the vocals hit, she winced and turned it off. She grabbed a marker from the meeting lounge, before exploring more. Finding the twister room, she seemed confused. She started writing arrows with 'almost there' above them, before forboddenly writing 'LuLu isn't the only thing to worry about', and that she's back 'sis'. She found a picture of Joey in Foxe's room, and she seemed to taunt it, before deciding to visit a new place. Club Rogue: She wandered into the empty Club Rogue (which has been abandonded by this point) and wandered around. She found the Red Room, took a drink left there, downed it's contents, and explored the Boss Suite. She found the automatic DJ booth, turning the music off, before climbing the docked ship. She snickered to herself, apparently remembering what Zentreya did there (?) Japanese CountrySide: Vanishing from the Neon Lights to the Country Side, the woman (who Zentreya's chat suspected to be Medusa) appeared on the bridge where Zentreya's love for Joey was accidentally confessed by Ashunera. She then moon walked up over the bridge, getting to the spot where it happened, she thought to herself, before wandering off again. Hanabi River: Appearing on one of the many boats of Hanabi, the woman explored, finding the exact spot where Joey and Zentreya first held hands. She turned on the fireworks, ignoring them, before exploring the innards of the ship. Hoping to another boat, she watched the fireworks. She found the spot where in a previous Cycle, Zentreya killed herself, breaking down laughing, before, once again, hopping worlds. Presentation Room: She entered, counting out things, the exact number of renegades with LuLu, and other people, like Zentreya meeting Joey there multiple times, and even Zentreya and Lanfear. She then once again warped. ''Heavens Door'': The woman suddenly appeared at the Arch Angels Archives, wandering about. She scanned through books, hitting a few souls of the departed out of the air, before walking to the swirling vortex that was The Pearly Gates. She snickered, walking away. Legends Archives: Suddenly appearing in the Magic Library, she scanned through the books, underlining Stealth/Chipz name, before going through the many books. The Trenches: She appeared in a desolate war laced area, seeming at home in this place. She casually walked on the dead bodies as if they were just flowers under her heels, as she leaned on a post, laughing, before world hopping again. Phantasmagoria: Appearing in the place that held another general (so it seems), the woman explored. She apparently found the resting spot for the general, clapping in glee as she was gone. The Observer's feed on this new figure was cut, until a glowing eye appeared, slowly getting closer, until a masked face of Medusa, Zentreya's twin, appeared, removing her mask, and smirking. June 27th-28th Major Events that happened: Medusa sealed KirbyNite's powers, or stole them. She also tricked several people into thinking she was Zentreya while the real Zentreya was M.I.A. Nez, sadly, was killed by Gilgamesh. July 17-18th (Editor's Note. A lot has been lost over behind the scenes drama and tech issues.) = Siege Abysma met Sora Ichi in the A.L.A base, saying it was hard to track her down, lamenting that he witnessed Nez die right in front of him. Abysma then lead him to a tranquil mountain side. As she watched him run up the hill, drawing his weapon, Abysma drew both of hers, and the two fight. Sora, after attacking her twice, finally drived his blade into her. Drawing his blade, he shot Abysma several times, taunting how he'd see her in purgatory, Sora left the scene, failing to notice Abysma moving slightly. Return of a Leader: "All this disorder. This isn't who I am, or how I got here...It's time to go back. It's time to go back to when I was strong. When I didn't care about feelings. Toss them aside. And I will kill anyone who stands against me. I am Zentreya. The Leader of the A.L.A" Zentreya suddenly awoke in the Nier Flower Field, meeting Sora. (Zen's so pro this part was muted.) Zen took Sora to the Presentation room, writing they know where Medusa is and that he's the new wielder. Sora told her that he killed Abysma, getting revenge for the small neko Nez. Discussing more, even the possibilty to get more people on her side, the topic was changed to Medusa and how to get rid of her. "Who's the man in the gold armor?" Sora asked her. Zen didn't know. Abysma's body was brought into question. (Seems you'd have to burn her body to get rid of her?). Sora and her continued to exchange plans, with Sora saying he was favoring Zen being happy. "Don't get used to it." With a kiss on the cheek, Sora ran from a now clearly angry Zen. Zen went back to the ALA base, looking at what was different, finally deciding she changed. Then disagreeing with herself, wrote, it's time to change. She then went about the base, crossing out every lewd picture of her, and every photo of Joey. August 7th Zentreya and VII met, where VII took her around to 'date' locations, before bringing her to his world, where he confessed his love to her, with Zen willing to try it. Zen said she remembers a man in a fedora, and how she wants him dead, and how so many things from the Summer were left blank. She also lied about her siblings to VII, saying she only has two sisters and one brother. Then went on to world hop alone. After meeting up with VII once more, and being interupted with Prophet, and playing Tic Tac Toe, Zen took a moment to consider things as VII left. "I'm supposed to be happy in love...But something is scaring me..." She wrote to herself, before confirming she wants to remember, wanting to fill in the blanks. She sadly wrote "Nothing last forever." Upon leaving her hideout, Zen found a house, where she came to the conclusion that "Someone knows, and I'll find out. One way...Or another." Zen wrote, as she eyed a chair with ropes around it. Back Alley Meetup Prophet and Zen met, discussing about missing memories and blanks, with Prophet hinting that he feels like he knew Zen, and was even romantically involved with her at some point. Zen then wrote Fedora. Prophet seemed to know. "About Joey Bagels?" Prophet began to explain Joey to her, saying he's a nice, generous, kind man, saying that Zentreya and him were good friends Up until Zentreya lost her memory.. Zen seemed confused. Zentreya wanted to know his wereabouts, but Prophet had no idea if he was still around. "If you see him, let me know...I want him dead." Zentreya wrote, surprising Prophet. The detective asked why, getting his existence pains me. Prophet said he would help, shaking Zen's hand before vanishing, then Zen suddenly passed out and dreamed she was a corgi. Zen awoke in her hideout, wondering what the hell just happened, claiming everything was a nightmare. "Memes are nightmares now." But she did rate the Doge dream 10/10 and would give it a good yelp review. Trivia *Despite following the 'act' routine, the order of the acts is based solely on the people available at the time. *Medusa, Zen's estranged blood sister, makes her first debut in VRChat. However, not in the RP. She first appeared in the Improv Night event. *Nez sadly died, and due to an update, the documentation of this event was erased. Punished Yang killed the Neko, as Sora carried the dead Neko off into the sunset. *Zentreya debuted her new 'Neko Zen' or 'Zentrenya' to the community. *After a long absence in serious RP, (Having been with the Sora Fantasy RPG Parody group for a good week) Zen's back to her A.L.A RP. (Though she's debating on continuing her ALA centered RP) *This marks the SECOND time she was muted while talking to Sora. Category:Events Category:ALA Archs